


I'm Classy With This Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles with various pairings from Red vs Blue.





	1. "I'd Love To Come In Your Mouth" - Lolix

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked if I take prompts and I decided yes. They gave me this first one and I really enjoyed writing it, tbh.  
> Prompt: Lolix, Pole Dancer/Business Man AU with the phrase "I'd love to come in your mouth."

If you asked Locus how he ended up here he wouldn’t be able to tell you. 

Locus remembers the first night that Felix came to the club. He remembers how he could feel glowing eyes bore into him for his entire first set, how piercings, an orange streak and a sleek black three piece suit made him double take, how he was nearly vibrating with arousal when slim fingers tucked bills into his shorts at the end of his dance. He remembers his excitement when Tucker told him the guy had ordered a private dance. He remembers purposefully forgetting the no touching rule before starting the lap dance. 

He doesn’t remember how he ended up with Felix’s fingers in him, but at this point he doesn’t care because the expert curl and thrust of those fingers makes his cunt ache and his thighs clench. Locus swears under his breath, trying to keep still as he hovers over Felix’s lap, and lets three long, elegant fingers push up into him, brushing firmly over his g-spot with every pass. Locus’ mouth falls open when Felix kisses him. He lets Felix shove too much tongue into his mouth, sucking on it weakly when he can pull his mind together enough to. When Felix’s thumb flicks firmly over his swollen clit, his legs give out, dropping him fully on to Felix’s lap and further on to his fingers. 

Locus gasps and writhes on Felix’s lap, hands gripping the wooden back of the chair tighter as his hips jerk down against Felix’s palm. His toes curls against the carpet, and he presses his forehead forward against Felix’s freeing up his mouth so he can suck in a deep breath. He hears a playful chuckle, then Felix’s fingers are pulling out and rubbing quick, slick circles around Locus’ clit. He prods the fat nub relentlessly until strangled moans are wrestling their way out of Locus’ throat and he’s shaking apart on Felix’s lap. Locus pulls one of his hands from the chair and winds it in Felix’s hair, pressing himself as close as possible as his orgasm wrests through his body. 

Felix relaxes back into the chair, running his freehand along Locus’ still shivering back. He slides his fingers back down to gently fuck Locus through his orgasm, leaving his clit to throb with over sensitivity. He slows his fingers with Locus’ breathing, pulling them out entirely when Locus straightens up. He tips his head back, sucking in a sharp breath before opening his eyes to look at Felix. His eyes flick down, clearly tracing the bulge of Felix’s erection in his slacks. 

“Do you want me to…?” 

“Sure. I’d love to come in your mouth.” Locus nods, carefully getting off Felix’s lap on shaky legs then folding to his knees in front of him. He knows Felix gets laughably aroused from watching him cum, so he immediately pops the button of his slacks, sliding the zipper down and slipping his cock out through the hole in his boxers. Locus wraps his lips under the head of Felix’s cock, letting his tongue play with the small ring through his frenum. He presses his tongue there idly, while reaching down to gather some of his own cum before bringing his hand back up to stroke along the shaft. He catches the ring in his teeth, tugging gingerly as he speeds up his strokes. 

“Oh, _fuck _,” Felix’s eyes flutter closed, then his head falls back. He brings his hands up to tangle in Locus hair, pulling carelessly to guide Locus’ lips back onto his cock. Locus lets Felix pull him further onto his cock, simply relaxing his jaw to let the other’s cock slide deep into his mouth. He feels the metal of the piercing brush the back of his tongue, and his gag reflex flares at the barely there tickle. He swallows against the reflex, tears drawing in his eyes, and pulls off of Felix’s cock. He presses a dripping, spit-slick kiss to the tip of Felix’s dick then lets his mouth open wide again, sliding back down.__

__Felix hiccups a gasp above him and Locus picks up his pace, bobbing his head along Felix’s cock, and sucking harshly. Felix’s hips start to jolt wildly after a moment, and Locus pulls back, until just the head rest on his tongue. He sucks hard, hand squeezing as he quickens his pace over his shaft. Felix’s hips stutter, and he call out Locus’ name, cumming hard into his mouth. Locus slows his hand to a stop, but only quits suckling on the head of Felix’s cock when the other tugs his head away with the hands in his hair._ _

__Locus swallows, wetting his lips and glancing up at Felix. Their eyes lock and Felix grins down at him, using the grip on his hair to pull him up into a kiss. Their tongue are sloppy as they trade the bitter taste of Felix’s cum, and Locus decides that he really doesn’t care how they got here. He’s just content that they’re here._ _


	2. Desperate!Washington - Tuckington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker's favorite day are the ones where Wash just needs to be fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all your fault, and you know who you are.  
> Prompt: a super desperate wash and a tucker who fucking loves it

There are few things Tucker loves more than fucking Wash. But he _really _loves the days when Wash pulls out his favorite dildo, the black one with the thick head and the ridges along the shaft, and their most expensive harness. The days when Wash lays with his ass in the air, holding his cheeks spread to expose his dripping cunt to the air. The days when Wash is desperate, already wet and loose and ready for Tucker to fuck into him.__

__Today is one of those days. Tucker’s got Wash on his back this time, and he’s been fucking him for hours. Wash has cum countless times but he won’t let Tucker pull out. He just gasps noisily through the over sensitivity and keeps one hand steady rolling his clit beneath the pads of his index and middle finger. His other arm is thrown over his eyes, half hiding the blush staining thickly freckled cheeks, and the tears that always begin to leak from his eyes after the second time he orgasms._ _

__Tucker’s hips are steady as the tide, but he slows them more just to hear the way Wash whines. His eyes flick up, and he keeps his pace lazy until the arm covering Wash’s eyes moves so one blue eye can peek up at Tucker. His lips purse in a pout for a moment, and when Tucker doesn’t speed up any he sluggishly drags his arm off his face, letting his fingers curl in the pillow next to his head. The blush over his cheeks deepens when Tucker just stares down at him, taking in his rough features all softened with arousal._ _

__Tucker smiles, and leans down to kiss Wash, making his thrusts longer, harder with the change in angle. Wash’s hips jump, and his mouth falls open, allowing Tucker to slick his tongue along Wash’s. Wash moans, tilting his head and languidly kissing back, until he has to pull back for more air than thin breathes through his nose._ _

__“Oh, Tuck, Tucker! I’m close, I need-” His words break fully into moans and pants when Tucker braces his weight on his left forearm, bring his other hand down to push Wash’s hand aside. He presses his palm against Wash’s pelvis, pressing him further into the bed, and making him whimper. His thumb presses along Wash’s clit, swiping across it in a tight line over and over. Wash is choking out moans and digging his free hand into the meat of Tucker’s bicep, but his brow is furrowed with slight frustration. He’s so close, but not quite there yet._ _

__“You’re such a good boy for me, Wash. Doing so well taking my cock. You look so good like this, stretched around my cock and desperate for it. I love it when you get like this. You look so good, especially when you cum for me. So c’mon, Davey, come on my cock.” Wash’s back arches harshly off the mattress as his orgasm finally cascades down his spine when Tucker fucks into him even harder, hips snapping so quickly that the fat of Wash’s ass is jiggling with every thrust. He gasps hard, swallowing down the sounds stuck in his throat as his thighs clench incredibly tightly around Tucker’s soft waist._ _

__Tucker continue to fuck into him, pulling his thumb away from Wash’s sore clit, letting the man come back down. He marvels at the man below him, falling a little more in love at the soft smile that graces his lips, curving his sharp features enticingly. He’s taken aback when one hand wraps around a braid that had fallen loose from his pony tail, tugging him down into a kiss._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here for all your trans porn needs, tbh.
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ digimokat


	3. Sleepy Sunday - Tuckington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sleepy sunday morning with whatever pairing you want
> 
> tuckington is my default, i hope that's okay, anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been listening to frank ocean's blonde album and the song 'pink + white' very much inspired this prompt
> 
>  
> 
> unbeta'd

Everything is soft and sweet and sluggish. The sheets are warm, freshly washed and dried, and they smell like recently cut grass pastures. The pillows piled high on their bed are fluffy, and Tucker smiles as he sinks deeper into them, adjusting his grip on his novel. He inhales a deep breath, eyes focussing in on the paragraphs before him again, but it doesn’t last long as he lets his thighs splay a little wider.

Wash’s digs his teeth into the meat of his left thigh, moaning softly when he lavishes his tongue over the teeth marks left behind. A subtle hum builds in Tucker’s throat when he feels Wash’s tongue drift to brush up his labia. Wash nuzzles the dark, curly bushel of hair over his pubic mound before diving down again to languish his tongue everywhere, sloppily spreading saliva along the entirety of Tucker’s vulva. He purses his lips, laying a long, sucking kiss down Tucker’s lips then delving between them to tease around his dripping vagina. 

“Mm, I kinda want to read aloud, but I don’t think that will help me focus more than it would point out how much I can’t.” Tucker’s murmur sounds petulant, and he can feel Wash smirk against him in response. He lets out a soft breath when Wash’s tongue finally swipes up against his clit, pleasure tinkling along his spine. The throb after is syrupy, and disperses nicely as he moves back down to thrust his tongue into Tucker. He builds up a slow rhythm, curling his tongue against Tucker’s entrance to make him shudder and curl his toes where they’re tucked slightly under Wash’s body for warmth. 

Wash’s hands move along Tucker’s sides, playing over his ribs and his rolls of fat, cupping more firmly when he switches his focus to the motion of his tongue along his clit. He flicks it lightly, rocking his head with small, kittenish licks that make Tucker’s legs twitch restlessly. Tucker tenses his thighs, trying in vain to stop the small jumps of his legs, but eventually sighing in defeat when he can’t. He relaxes them, instead tilting his hips minimally so Wash gets the hint to continue elsewhere. 

When his eyes refuse to focus back on the pages of his book, Tucker unofficially gives up, laying the book flat against his chest and glancing down his body toward his lover. He watches as blonde lashes flutter and blink, long and smooth without any outside source. Tucker slides his left leg down a bit so the soft lighting from the windows falls over Wash as well. It brings out the freckles high on his nose, and the lighter tones in his hair, and the wrinkles of concentration between his brows. Tucker’s steady breaths hitch with a gasp when Wash moves his mouth up to seal over Tucker’s clit. 

His breaths choke lightly again when Wash glances up. His eyes are blue, so blue and the light plays off them to reflect almost pink. His lashes flutter over them as he breaks eye contact, yellow over the sweet, rosy pink. Wash glances up again, hands coming down to brace Tucker’s cunt against his mouth as he works his tongue insistently until Tucker’s cumming suddenly.

“Oh, _oh _, Wash,” Tucker’s head falls back and he lets the bliss pour over him, hips rocking up against Wash’s soft, slick tongue. It flows and rises and rises until Tucker feels like he can’t catch his breath against the wave of pleasure. He’s just gasping and gasping through powdery lust. He distantly feels Wash’s fingers tangle with his somewhere, and he’s able to find a breath through the intensity as it recedes just a bit. His hips jerk as his sensitivity sways back and forth over the line between perfect and too much. He exhales a big breath, opening his eyes to watch the sunshine shine pink through their curtains and flitter over the white expanse of the ceiling.__

____

Lips kiss soft against his thigh, “Breakfast?” Wash’s voice is still rough with sleep and Tucker smiles to himself.

____

“Sure, french toast?”

____

“Sure.”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frank ocean's seriously so good  
> also so is french toast tbh

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> hmu @digimokat


End file.
